Two Sides of Me
by Luna Luce
Summary: When you see me you never know that there is something dark hidden deep inside of me. I laugh and joke just like any other person, but behind my eyes lies someone else. You'll never see the other side of me until it's too late and by then you pretty little thing will be just as lifeless as the rest. AH/AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. The twin girls names are Amber and Allison, as well as the private school St. Loup Traversée (Loup Traversée means Wolf Crossing), came from my own crazy mind. . The name Pepper Union University was made up by my friend, Hapakids', daughter, Amy. As you read you'll find that I don't mention the guy's name so to keep you from figuring it out I put more than one guy in the listing of characters. **

**This is the second story in the Dark Side of Innocence series.**

**Pre-read by: teamhotmen, kell-andial, and Twi-Mom12292005**

**Beta'd by:flamingpen18**

* * *

I looked down at my body, russet skin covered in dark reddish brown trails of dried blood. I raised my hands to see skin, dirt, and blood caked under my nails. My mouth was dry, but I still noticed the aftertaste of copper and salt.

Running my hand through my hair and tugging slightly at the inky locks, I let my hands fall to my side as I looked around at the destruction that laid before me.

The campfire was still glowing with dying embers. I could see the red mixed with the green.

"Why can I never remember?"

I looked down into lifeless blue eyes of one of the young women that surrounded the campfire, her body cold. What was once beautiful, pink, and healthy looking skin was now ashen and turning the color of death grey. Even in death, I still found her beautiful.

I looked at the sky that was heavy with clouds. I knew that the rain would wash most of this bloody scene away. I could hear growling not to far away and knew that my two beautiful little morsels would be ripped apart viciously by the wild that lived within the forest.

I never knew what happened during the night, or why I woke up in such a state every time. I never remembered what I said to them, or how I convinced them to come with me. There was always so much blood when I woke up. It was under my nails, in my hair, and even in my mouth. I tried to talk to my friends about my blackouts, but they just said that it was what happens when one becomes a man.

Except, I didn't feel like a man. I didn't know what to feel anymore. Oh, don't think that I never felt anything when this first started to happen. It all started with the death I didn't want to believe happen long ago. But that has nothing to do with my first time waking up next to a dead body.

Her name was Charlotte, and she was a hot little something. She was a bit short for my height, but what can I say? I was always a big boy. When I saw her, I knew I had to have her, even if it was just for a night. She was visiting her family in Forks and came to the beach.

Her petite body was beautiful. As the rare sunlight that day hit her sun-kissed skin, she seem to glow. Tilting her head back, her blonde curls fell in a tangle down her back. Her breasts were full and round. All I wanted to do was see if her breasts were the same glorious color as the skin that was visible.

I remember making my way to her and introducing myself to her. Her sweet voice was almost a caress against my overheated skin. I couldn't help but let out a low growl from the back of my throat as I stared into her pale green eyes.

I don't know how I convinced her to take a ride with me in my beat up car, but she followed me willingly. Everything was going perfectly, until the sun met the horizon. That's when everything went black.

I woke up laying next to her cold bloody body. My own body naked. The sheer horror that washed over me sent me in a panic. Too afraid to go home and too afraid to call the police, I gathered her up. Using my bare hands, I buried her body at the base of a tree.

That was my first time waking up next to a dead body, but it wasn't my last. My feelings of horror went away and all that was left behind was numbness.

Shaking myself from my inner thoughts of the past, I got up and grabbed my dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, and my boots, and headed for one of the natural pools of water that was near here. I placed my clothing on the ground, once again, as I reached my destination. I dove into the water, washing the blood off my body, and watching with lidded eyes as the red turned to pink and blended into the water.

I got out, once I felt it was long enough for what happened the night before to wash away. I stopped praying after the fifth death. I figured I was going to hell anyway. I might as well not ask for forgiveness, especially if I didn't know why I was hurting these girls. I always remembered them alive and smiling, only to wake and see them dead with vacant eyes.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and got out of the water, letting the drops hit the damp ground, before tugging my clothes on.

I was going to be late for school again. Somehow, I don't think the principal really cared anymore. After all, this was my last year, and my family name was important in La Push.

I whistled tunelessly as I headed for my car. I don't know how I know where it's parked, but I've never failed to find it in the light of day.

I told myself I needed to stop going out on school nights, but today was Friday. The two girls, Amber and Allison, were begging for threesome action. Twins who couldn't have been more different. They went to a little Catholic private school just outside of Port Angeles. St. Loup Traversée, I believe, was the name. It didn't matter. Catholic school girls were always naughty. Honestly, all those religious girls were naughty. I think it had something went going against daddy's word and the religious upbringing.

I laughed as I got into my car. Turning my radio on, I drove away from the destruction of my lost night.

I bobbed my head to the music, making it to school in record time. For the first time, I didn't see Chief Swan, or should I say Charlie. Knowing the chief of police was not what you would call a blessing. It was a curse.

I made my way into school just as the bell rang for second period. The day passed by quickly after I arrived. Before I knew it, the last class of the day was here. Grabbing my Biology book from my locker, I waved to my friends as they passed by me while coming from their lockers. They stopped and spun around, walking backwards as I walked forward.

"Dude, where you been?"

"Yeah, man, you missed Kim bursting into tears as she tried to give her speech for class."

"Forget that. Dude, we got a fucking hot substitute for next period. Biology never sounded so good."

I chuckled as I looked over their shoulders to spot the substitute teacher. She was tall and had a nice body that curved in all the right places. She pushed her cat-eye glasses up as they slid down her nose.

She looked up as if she could feel me watching her. Her light brown eyes seem to glow as she looked away from me. A light blush spread across her olive-tone cheeks. She pushed a strand of honey brown hair behind her ear and walked the other way.

"Yeah, she's hot, but she's shy," I told them.

"Yeah, whatever, man. You know the shy ones are always the biggest freaks. I bet underneath that innocent librarian get-up is some black lace and a garter belt."

I just shook my head at my friend. "What is up with you and thinking all women wear garter belts?"

He shrugged his massive shoulders. "I don't know. Hey, I bet that Chief Swan's daughter wears one. That little minx doesn't fool anyone with her innocent brown eyes and full pouty lips. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to have those lips wrapped around my dick."

I shook my head as I sat down in my seat. "You do realize that she graduated already. She doesn't have time for young guys like us. Besides, she's been going strong with some guy name Demetri at Pepper Union University."

My friend rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "A guy can hope, right?"

A light clearing of a throat at the front of the class made me close my mouth. I looked up and saw her. Her beautiful light brown eyes seem to pierce through us all. She moisten her full pink lips, and she looked at us. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow her pink tongue as it passed over her bottom lip.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Weber, and I'll be your substitute for the next couple of weeks. Seeing as Ms. Weber makes me feel old, I rather you all call me Angela."

I listen to her sweet voice as she went over the notes we took yesterday. Stuff I already knew, but I listened as I doodled in my notebook. The class passed in a blur. I snapped out of my inner musings of bending the sub over the desk when the bell rang.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I went to stand up. "Do you always draw such lewd things during class?"

I looked down at my drawing of a woman that was very much in the likeness of Ms. Weber, sprawled over a desk with her legs wide. Closing my notebook, my dark brown eyes met her light brown ones, just in time to notice a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sorry, Ms. Weber."

She let out a low laugh. "Don't be. I've never met a guy who paid that much attention to my body."

I swallowed hard as I let my eyes fall upon that beautiful body.

"Do you like my body?"

I nodded as she leaned closer, her lips touching my ear.

"And would you do anything I ask to my body?"

I gave a sharp nod again, as I shifted my stance trying to hide the evidence that I was already getting hard.

"Mmmm, that's good to know." She slipped a paper into my hand. "Meet me here tonight." I nodded and gathered up my book and notebook and started for the door, when she called out again.

"Oh, and Seth, bring some rope."

I turned and felt my mouth slide into a involuntary smirk.

"Of course, as long as you wear some black lace."

I walked out of the room for once, remembering what I had said to a woman. And for once, I believe that she could handle the destruction she was heading for.


End file.
